ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
List of Star Fox video games
The Star Fox video game series is a franchise of rail shooters and other action-adventure games published and produced by Nintendo. The games have been developed by a variety of developers, but all of the games have had input from Nintendo. All Star Fox video games have been developed exclusively for Nintendo video game consoles and handhelds dating from the Super Nintendo Entertainment System to the current generation of video game consoles. The series debuted in Japan on February 21, 1993 with which was later released in North America and Europe, being renamed in Europe to Starwing. The series revolves around the Star Fox team, a group of mercenaries hired to protect the Lylat system. The leader of the group, Fox McCloud, is the protagonist of the series, and the only playable character in most of the games. Currently, the series contains five games. One reason the Star Fox series has remained popular is because of the shoot 'em up aerial sequences found in many of the games, which are recognized as the series' high points. Dylan Cuthbert, one of the original creators of the series, noted that it was the combination of the on-rails aerial action and the in-game universe that made the games successful. Video games Main series |PAL|June 3, 1993}} | canceled= | refs= | release= 1993 – Super Nintendo Entertainment System | notes= *Known in Europe as Starwing. *''Star Fox'' was developed by Nintendo EAD and programmed by Argonaut Games, who created the Super FX chip to enable the 3D graphics seen in the game. *A limited edition version entitled Star Fox: Super Weekend was created for competition events hosted by Nintendo Power in North America and Europe. The cartridge held modified versions of two stages and included a bonus stage. Around two thousand cartridges were estimated to be made. }} | canceled= | refs= | release= 1997 – Nintendo 64 2003 – iQue Player 2007 – Wii Virtual Console 2017 – Wii U Virtual Console | notes= *Known in Europe as Lylat Wars. *Developed by Nintendo EAD. *''Star Fox 64'' was the first game to feature support for the Rumble Pak peripheral, and early copies of the game shipped with the Rumble Pak in a bundle. *The game had been ported to the iQue Player in 2003, and the Wii's Virtual Console in 2007, and was remade for the Nintendo 3DS as Star Fox 64 3D in 2011. }} | canceled= | refs= | release= 2002 – GameCube | notes= *The last game developed by second-party Nintendo developer Rare before its acquisition by Microsoft. *''Star Fox Adventures'' differed from the other games of the Star Fox series by being an action-adventure game in the vein of The Legend of Zelda series instead of an on-rail shooter. }} | canceled= | refs= | release= 2005 – GameCube | notes= *Developed by Namco. }} | canceled= | refs= | release= 2006 – Nintendo DS 2015 – Wii U Virtual Console | notes= *Developed by Q-Games. *Fused strategic aspects into the series's traditional aerial combat. }} | canceled= | refs= | release= 2011 – Nintendo 3DS | notes= *Developed by Nintendo EAD. *This game is an enhanced remake of Star Fox 64 for the Nintendo 3DS, basically displaying graphics in stereoscopic 3D, and many other changes. }} | canceled= | refs= | release= 2016 – Wii U | notes= *Developed by PlatinumGames. *This game is the first original title in the series to be released in ten years. }} | canceled= | refs= | release=Cancelled – Super Nintendo Entertainment System 2017 – Super NES Classic Edition | notes= *Developed by Argonaut Games. *Was originally canceled due to its proposed release date's proximity with the release of the Nintendo 64 and internal development problems. In June 2017, Star Fox 2 was announced for release in September 2017 as part of the Super NES Classic Edition. }} }} Cancelled titles }} }} Spin-offs |refs= |release= 1993 – Nelsonic game watch |notes= *Released in Europe as Starwing. *Re-released in at least 2 different styles of physical layout. * Features a quartz accurate digital clock, a resettable alarm, and a headphone jack (with included headphones). }} |refs= |release= 2016 – Wii U |notes= *Developed by PlatinumGames. *Instead of being a game about aerial combat, Star Fox Guard is a tower defense game. *Comes packaged for free with Star Fox Zero. }} }} Notes References External links * Official Nintendo Website * Q-Games Official Site Category:Star Fox Category:Video game lists by franchise